1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method in relay nodes and destination nodes for neutralization of aligned interferences in an interference channel.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication systems are used to connect people. Communication devices are connected to each other via a network. Due to the development of communication technologies, and the unification devices, smartphones, sensors, and/or other devices with a communication function, such communication devices have formed larger networks. In addition, users of communication devices may more easily utilize various applications via a direct connection between the communication devices. The various applications may include, for example, content sharing, synchronization, printing, gaming, and/or other types of applications.
To respond to these changes in communication systems, there is a need for wireless communication technologies to support a direct connection between communication devices, namely, a device-to-device communication, as well as a cellular communication using an existing infrastructure. However, when transmission nodes and reception nodes simultaneously transmit signals via the wireless communication technologies, performance may be degraded since the signals may act as interferences between the transmission nodes and the reception nodes.